


Gaaranaru save me

by bevin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Birthday, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Romance, gaara comforts naruto, suicidal naruto, suicide mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: Naruto is beaten by the villagers yet again . Yet this times different because Naruto is finally broken . Gaara comes to visit his favorite little blond only to realize he took a suicide mission . Gaara goes after Naruto intent on saving him . Will he succeed in finding Naruto or is he too late ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by saving me by Nickelback

Naruto's pov

I sighed because today is October 10th my birthday and the Kyuubi festival . The Kyuubi festival practically degrades my existence . Another forgotten birthday , another day putting on a fake smile , another beating from the villagers . God, I don't know how much more I can take ! Every year on my birthday I have to lock myself in my house in fear of getting beaten .It's times like these that I wonder why I was even born , when did I become so numb ? It was almost time for the Kyuubi festival to start I thought frantically as I started boarding up my shattered windows . After I finished boarding up the windows I proceeded to board up the front door . After I was done I sat on my bed and ran a hand through my tousled blond locks .

Boarding up my windows and door isn't going to help it never helps .

The villager's hatred for me understandable , I'm merely a host for the Kyuubi . Therefore I deserve all the hatred thrown at me , the glares , insults , and beatings . I'm worthless and everyone hates me , I don't know what's worse the fact that I'd be better off dead or that I hate myself too.

BANG ,BANG,BANG sounded the door . I flinched knowing it was the villagers coming to torture me once again . I never told anyone about the treatment that the villagers give me . I mean I already cause enough trouble and I don't want to be a burden on anyone . I mean I've caused enough trouble by just being alive .I heard my door get broken down , and then an angry mob of drunk villagers found me they approached me menacingly . I was beaten to a bloody pulp and alcohol was poured deep into my wounds . The cuts burned and felt as if they were on fire the pain was immense but I grinned through it all and never fought back . After all, they had a right to do this . Insults and violent kicks were thrown at me but I just accepted it because it was my fault ... I am the Kyuubi so I deserve this . Eventually, they left me to deal with my own misery and I just laid there letting the Kyuubi heal my injuries before an idea came to mind . I would ask Tsunade for a highly dangerous mission one that I was highly unlikely to come back alive .

A suicide mission .


End file.
